


MewGulf｜Strawberry Wine

by ygritte_coco



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	MewGulf｜Strawberry Wine

Strawberry Wine

/ygritte

1.

17岁的你是什么模样？

17岁的Gulf Kanawut从六年制的中学直升高中，足球经验超过三年的他，进入高一也还是学校校队的成员。

当时的他每天心里想的除了为父母、师长稍微应付成绩，全部心思都放在球队练习、跟朋友四处吃喝玩乐上。

他并不属于学校里头最醒目的学生，可也混得有声有色。

用他在班上最要好的朋友Aom的话说就是：无心之人吃四方。

Gulf也不否认，17岁身高还不到180的他和比他瘦小许多的Aom性格是生在菱形的对角点上。

晚读的Aom，父母离婚的早，跟着不懂照料青春期少年敏感心灵的父亲生活，对他这浑身双鱼座感性神经的男孩，每天都是训练。

他个性温和且对未来生活充满规划。

相对脾气较为短板、又17年致力于及时行乐的Gulf不同。

Gulf平凡的高中生活出现变化，是在高二下学期开学不久，学校聘请一批新的实习老师。

记得那是4月，平常不过的开学日早晨，Gulf和Aom各自骑着自行车在校门口的十字路前会合。

一早的太阳异常得大，目光所及尽是Gulf未察觉的敞亮，攀着校园围墙的爬藤正是青绿，他骑着车经过第一回在学校见到的人形轮廓。

陌生男人的脚步挺快，他的个人气场或在场人等目光聚集、促使自行车上的Gulf撇头看了一眼。

他连对方有没有回望过来也不清楚，如阳光下、落尘里的一阵风疾驶过，又专心回到原来前进的方向里。

十分钟后早自习铃响的教室。

“这是新来的实习老师——Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat。”a班导师站在台前说。

后排的Gulf撑着侧脸，了无兴趣望着讲台前站得笔挺、笑容正直灿烂的男人——。

他显然不喜欢一些冷场时机：

“这学期我将负责教大家数学和协助处理班上事务，有任何问题随时都能找我。”

“啧。”

甚至没听完人家自介，Gulf往桌面折起双臂、趴下便开始他一早惯例的回笼觉。

2.

Gulf对新来的老师连最基本的好奇也没有。

自由、随性外加相对宽纵的家庭教育，导致他求学之路跟接触的师长都不太对盘。

他并不是坏或厌恶读书、只是不喜欢按着他人的指示做事。

光是这点就与师生关系的刻板重心犯冲。

他也淘气、中学以前，中午时间经常跟朋友在操场吃着便当、玩闹，心情大好就翻墙出校，去近郊山溪抓鱼、市区里的电子游乐厅耗一下午。

抛弃呆坐在教室听课的时间是相当容易的决定。

校规、教条等在Gulf眼里一概仅具参考作用。  
代价便是与担任的班导、学校各处室职员、乃至校长都起过冲突，他的爸妈虽无奈、可总也找不到该如何治自家小儿子的有效方法。  
直到Gulf考进市内的重点中学、阴错阳差进入足球队参与练习，他每日宣泄不及的精力和汗水才找到良善出口。

也至此明白規則與自律的重要性。

Gulf一路从板凳球员被教练操练到代表学校出赛的正式球员。他除了球技提升和结交不少拜把朋友没多大感受，倒是他父母心里踏实不少。

然而，中学以前，并非典型好学生的经历，在与一个个教师互动后，Gulf逐渐对顶着称谓、从事这项职业的人都失了最低限度的信心与好感。

‘最好不要被特别注意、井水不犯河水’是Gulf心里暗定与教师的最佳距离。

至今为他认同、尊重，甚至由衷心生崇拜之情的教职人员，只有球队教练一个。

3.

父母离婚。

如今已不被认定是撼动人伦、违反宗教义理的事，依然给Aom的童年留下不少痛苦回忆。

亲眼见过Aom发烧生病也被亲爸晾着的可怜模样，Gulf决心一周至少要三天陪Aom吃晚饭。

他这个决定实行不到俩星期，被Aom察觉两人还在Aom家的餐桌前打了一架。

当时碗盘、刀叉散了一地，他俩各自跌坐在桌角旁，像拙劣的摔角演员剩一张嘴有力气互呛。

‘我只是、不想你长那么小一只，还经常觉得孤单、觉得冷，那我也会差不多难受……’

后来Aom也没管Gulf这番话意思究竟算不算同情、还带有些许身高歧视，总之擦干鼻血、眼泪，坐回餐桌把剩下没倒的饭菜都扒干净、完了还和Gulf在家门口互道明天再见。

他们才知道，友谊或许也和命运相连。

Gulf难得不用去球队练习、Aom也不用去补习的周五，放学习惯回到电子游乐厅老窝。

和往常一样找站柜的大姐换代币、进到机台，两人都没注意外头摆着零星书包和校服外套，玩不至十分钟，便被隔壁班专门挑事的Tan等人抄了手里的假枪、推出四面包厢。

“靠、你找死啊Tan！”

Gulf反应过来立马要冲上前，是Aom死死抓着他上臂。

“是我问你才对。我们先来的你没看见吗？”

“那你不能好好说吗、干。”

“我就想问你、整天跟这老妈拿了他爸钱跑路的家伙待一起、能有什么出息？”

只见Aom整个人呆在原地、缓缓松了手里紧握着的Gulf的右臂。他不明白Tan是哪里听来的疯言疯语，可这回疯到他跟前了还是挺难受。

七个高中生瞬间将朝Tan扑上前的Gulf围困。

Gulf拳骨与Tan腹部肌肉相贴的声响、在旁之人拳心落在Gulf脸上、他脑壳里震荡的音效——柜台大姐打开消防洒水器和警车警铃越鸣越近，感官信息全数由游戏机台的霓虹灯光、乐曲映照，割裂与消灭。

平静的周五傍晚顿时吵嘈、湿透而混乱——。

4.

“哈～啾！”

Gulf打了极响的喷嚏。

无意诏示老警察往他即将风干的头顶丢毛巾，是顶无谓的行为。

Mew赶到警局时，Gulf和Aom甚至椅子还没坐热，一见实习老师到场，纷纷撇开像上了青紫系列特效妆的脸蛋、暗自咋舌。

“您好、我是这边两位学生的班级导师。”

三名分别做完笔录的警员手里抱着记事簿，朝Mew前去，给他说明事情经过。

“起因竟然是为抢游戏机台……”Mew听完警员说明，走到Gulf和Aom所在的铁桌。  
“你们是怎么？小学生吗？！”

Mew这会脸上有藏不住的愠怒，尤其因为他整场斗/殴下手最重的学生——Gulf表现满不在意。

对方人马到场便坚持采了 ‘加害者Gulf、被害人Tan等’立场。

“这要是不让他退出球队接受惩处，难保他今后会记取教训！”Tan的妈妈一手搭着儿子肩膀、一手直指头上还挂着毛巾的Gulf。

Gulf原来任他们吵也没说一句话，听见球队两个字，抬脚往桌沿猛地一踹、站了起来。

“你、你……你看他！半点没有反省的模样。”

全程没发话的b班班导，这下亦开始附和家长团的说法。

“你先给我坐下。”不等警员上前，Mew一手盖在Gulf头顶往下压、绕过Aom走近到Tan等人跟前。

他跟Gulf认识不到三个星期，竟开始有些他存心跟自己作对的感受。

只见Mew挡在Gulf前头，身上的白色衬衫经过一日奔波起了皱褶、肩头到另一端肩头的宽度接近Aom的两倍，看得见零星汗渍。

Gulf仰头看着、耳里听见Mew如何跟人说理阻挡非议，不久之前眼底要将人歼碎的锋利，竟顿时消退一半。

5.

Gulf和Aom分坐在Mew的自家车内，前后座。

经过一夜争论，Mew似乎再没了一点怒火，不仅一路送两个麻烦精回家没特别说什么，甚至贴心地在半途的小七停车场停等五分钟，回来举着两杯玉米汤，要后座的Aom伸手来接。

温热的。

Gulf握着杯沿嘴里尝的是早前朝Tan挥拳没料到的结果。

等到了Aom家、把人送下车，留待车上的Gulf才反覆捏着手中的一次性纸杯开口。

“……为什么帮我？”

Mew在号志前切了方向灯左转“你是我的学生。”

“这没道理啊。”Gulf仿佛正与过去的经历对头共识，陷入一阵困惑。  
“我知道你不会为了无聊的理由闹事。”  
“……”

Mew的车停在Gulf家门口，一楼客厅的灯亮着，Gulf爸妈在里头等待。

“我知道你肯定不想跟Tan道歉、可今后他们还会要你为先出手道歉。”

Mew的一双眼在稀缺的灯光照耀下闪烁，停车灯的滴答声似节拍器，Gulf不知怎么就感知眼前的男人将要说些颠覆他认知的话。

“我们先划个原则底限。”  
“？”  
“今天你即便要道歉、也是为先出手道歉，事件本身不完全是你的错、我相信你。”

“？你凭什么相信我。”  
Gulf狐疑地解开身上安全带，仿佛因为过去从没遇过Mew这般为他说话的老师，通常都是给他记过、写反省书，一时之间他价值观的齿轮运转不来。

“我想肯定有什么关键点让你控制不住怒气，虽然你、Aom，还有Tan那边都没向警/察交代完整细节……”  
“但我得提前向你警告，你今后凡事可要想清楚了再行动。”

“暴力解决不了问题，要说 ‘爽感’应该也只有一瞬。就像道歉很讨厌、但憋屈的感受也会马上逝去，重点是你有没有保护好身边重要的人、保护好自己——”

6.

Gulf做不出一点评论，手都搭上车门要下车前才想起追问：  
“你还是没回答我问题。你凭什么相信我？”

“……不然这样，如果你答应在a班做我的课堂助手，帮忙我搬作业、拿教材，我就告诉你答案。”  
Mew盈盈笑着，Gulf感觉看起来颇像狐狸。  
“……要做到什么时候？”  
“我离校前。”

“蛤？！”

7.

可怜的Gulf，再也没能趁数学课与周公下棋。

他课前都得到导师办公室搬回作业发还给同学、课间接受Mew时不时朝他抛来课本实例题提问、下课又得替Mew把教材全部带回去。

Mew位在窗边办公桌旁的小茶几就此成了Gulf午睡的专用桌面。

少年觉得自己为实习老师做牛做马到此程度、这点福利要求还算合理。

游戏厅事件经过一星期，Gulf也不清楚Mew用的什么手段，不仅学校轻处、Tan等人也没再找他麻烦。

他依然是在校队内自由练球、准备夏季出赛的17岁少年……才怪！

或许是近水楼台……Gulf不自觉观察着关于Mew的一万种事实，像廉价的小说情节。

故事围绕被年长男人玩弄于鼓掌，挑起注意、好奇心的纯真少年/少女。

在Gulf眼里的Mew对前辈教师说话总是带三分礼、不轻易切散自身看法、弯着背脊哈腰应声他人，也时刻注意着讲理又不使人膈应的技巧。面对学生时，他又能和同学们打成一片、使人甘愿跟着他的方法学习。

他爱吃甜食、几乎不喝咖啡、喜爱狗和熊猫……。

Gulf从未在意自身以外的事到此地步，就连对Aom也没有。

那阵子一周三次的球队练习，表定得持续到五点，教练才肯放人。  
Gulf总会刻意留下帮忙收球、整理球门、草皮到五点半准时钟响。因为这会是Mew批改完作业、离开导师办公室的时间。

过去他见到每位师长、都巴不得回头躲远；哪怕冲上前也是为自己争口气。如今他居然感觉一星期的远远目送过于矫情，殷切地想要前去跟认识不久的实习老师搭话？

不寻常。足球少年朝校舍奔去的脚步顿了一下。

上的数学课不够；搬教材、擦黑板不够；占用他人空间睡午觉也不够。现在放学练完球还想往他身边跑？

简直荒唐到不行。

荒唐男孩脑内警铃大作，却固执奔往Mew的身边。  
像什么悖论都给他遇上。

“哟。”  
7号球衣由汗水浸湿。

“哟什么哟、你练习结束了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那还不快回家？在学校逗留干嘛？”  
“我收球呢。”  
“拜托、我都看见了，认真收的只有你高一学弟。”

没料想形迹会败露的Gulf背着春日夕光皱起眉间。

悖论没教他这题怎么解。

Mew叠起手指就此一弹——。

“赶紧回家了、明天还得上课。”

Gulf眉间的皮肉舒坦了，心却明显晃荡一下。

“我也要往停车场方向走！”他回头朝正翻着机车包找钥匙的Mew大喊。  
“嗯？跟你家不太顺路啊。”Mew反应挺快。  
“我要去Aom家。”Gulf做梦也没想过有天Aom也能为他起些作用。  
“这样啊……。”

把Mew没有拒绝当作默许相当容易，Gulf迈开步伐跟上那人直挺的肩背。

左脚、右脚同步，斜影交错，Gulf突然把脚步放慢，回到望着Mew肩膀延伸至颈侧线条的角度，他喜欢从这个角度看他，办公桌边他和Mew的位置也差不多这样。

校前门卖冰淇淋的摩托大叔按起喇叭 ‘叭噗——’赶跑悬在两人之间的沉默。

“要吃吗？冰淇淋。”Mew偏头问Gulf。

Gulf看了一眼摩托上挂着的小招牌，一脸无害地把视线收回至Mew托着金黄色光线的睫毛。

“柠檬汽水口味、谢谢老师。”

Mew低头掏起口袋时无奈笑了。

最后Mew吃的草莓口味，和Gulf蹲坐在校园前人行道的草坪石砖上，赶着冰融化的速度咬起甜筒。

久久酸甜。

有学生突兀而狡猾提问。

“……老师为什么想当老师？”

8.

“因为想像现在这样。”  
“？”

“想保存拥有青春的错觉。”

9.

夏日扑袭。

意味暑假也一同前来。

放假前的期末，Gulf凭借数学成绩考进了年级前50。

不知该归咎这回高二数学卷出题的难度微妙、还是Gulf当了Mew助手的功劳。

只是落在年级第53的Aom知情后差点没把他补习班讲义全拿去烧了。

预计在下个月底举行的全市体育高中联赛，Gulf将跟着球队出赛。

相隔一周举行、他们中学每年都抢夺第一的游泳项目，由于教练临时出了意外，只得被迫退赛之际，由新来的Mew自告奋勇接下教练一职。

由于事出突然，一直到结业当天，Mew才发现至少三名游泳队员主动退队的事。

进入暑假前一日，a班教室内疯狂运转的空调呼隆声，加乘学生迫望早一秒脱逃水泥牢笼的焦躁心绪——恰到好处地不安分。

“因为大家都清楚的原因、我就不废话直问了。”  
Mew撑着讲台面对台下零星拿着课本、桌垫扇风的男孩们说话。  
“有没有人想在高中最后一个暑假留下难忘回忆、为学校争光？”他眨着一双大眼作攻势，试图说服如今不比当年天真的孩子们。

“别说得那么好听拉、Mew。自己狗急跳墙了、不要拉我们下水。”  
坐在前排的学生率先发话，后头的人跟着一个个开始附和。  
“是啊、大家都有社团的事要忙、或准备出国……”  
“……就算我们跟着你加入游泳队、也只是拖人后腿而已。”

Mew右手握拳懊恼地朝讲桌一敲，他早有预感，平日没在学生面前建立些距离、权威感，哪天遭报应的就他一个。

“你们难道不想替学校维持多年优胜的纪录吗？我可是只待一学期的人，我都还想替学校争光呢……”

“不是我们不想啊、是老师你太不现实了。”这回发话是a班成绩排名第一的学生。

眼看正向刺激无效，Mew开始哀怨劝说。

“你们不过也才17岁，未免太会计较利益得失了吧……哪怕是输了、亲身尝试跟连上场都没有仍然具备差距的……”

教室中后段的Aom回头朝Gulf望去。既然受过Mew一次恩惠，他想跟Gulf用点心给Mew出主意，算是应该。

Aom便是回头才得以见证Gulf早先他一步举起的手。

“我加入。”Gulf木着脸说。

班上的争论嘎然停止，众人目光一致投向Gulf。

Mew双手捏紧桌沿，他指间的粉笔灰残留木色“你不准、你球队已经很忙了。”

“暑假的足球练习是上午，泳队是下午、老师。”  
Mew始得确信Gulf每回认真喊他老师准没好事的理论。

“那你体力也负荷不来。”

“你怎么知道？我又不像你、我还年轻。”  
Gulf一句话引发哄堂大笑。

Mew瘪着嘴、一时之间发脾气也不是、骂人也不是。

“那、我也加入好了。别看我长得不高、游泳还是挺快的。”Aom赶忙着急地跟着举手。

由于Gulf带动，之后接连三、四人才表达想进队的意愿。

Mew自此解决提前打包回家的危险。

10.

“你和疯子有什麼不同？”

结业式当晚，Aom家餐桌。Aom诉说他见证Gulf一系列为实习老师出头的行为感想。

“我是因为他之前帮过我们一次、我不想欠他。”Gulf说着往碗里夹了一撮芥蓝菜。  
坐Gulf对面的Aom翻了个不明显的白眼，想说我也想帮忙但没想过亲上火线啊。

“你说你这学期没事就往他办公室里跑，那还不够报恩啊？”  
“你是什么？鹤娘子吗？”Aom刻意反问。

Gulf就此抄起餐叉、叉尖向着Aom作势要令他明白餐具的多种用途。

“喂！喂！我开玩笑的、你冷静！”Aom差点使出拔腿上楼一计。

待到Aom重回沉浸在摄入晚饭一事，突然听见Gulf说了一句什么、分贝如蚂蚁的话。

“……想待在他身边。”

“蛤？你说什么？我没听清楚。”

Aom提问的嘴脸实在过于欠揍，Gulf差点不愿回答。

“我说！我只是暑假也想见到他而已！”这回恐怕阿提米丝都听明白了蚂蚁的心思。

“噢、是这样。”Aom原来只得附和，可又想起关键性的问题：  
“你知道Mew很快就会离开我们学校的吧？”  
“貌似参加完我们的毕旅，回曼谷就要走了。”

自此一阵哑然模式，安静地Aom在自家吃饭、弄出碗盘声响，还想大喊一句抱歉。

没想还困在Aom上一疑问的Gulf，过了许久、自话自说：

“……我知道啊、可那是九月的事。”

11.

七月才刚来，Mew教练的训练set如火如荼开始。

Gulf因为还有球队训练，Mew把他排在400米接力的第二顺位、只一个项目。

因此说是参与训练，Gulf更像去到学校的老旧泳池监督Mew指使学生来回游50公尺。

阳光健壮的男孩们还没等来比赛的日子，Gulf和Aom先等到了Tan给他们真诚的道歉。

动机说是现今是全校上下团结一心的时刻，不想各自心里再有嫌隙。17岁少年的血海深仇，终究轻易弭平。

Gulf印象深刻的训练是有天学校警卫休假把泳池钥匙也锁在警卫室里。

Mew和学生各种方法都试了、螺丝起子和铁丝，最后只能由Mew在围墙边将Gulf整个人高高抬起，要他攀墙过去开门。

Gulf往后听话的给队友开了门，一下午泡着沁凉氯水却也无法消退他双颊羞赧的桃粉色。

难以自持。

春夏擅于唤醒生物本能，体肤、多巴胺和费洛蒙。

Gulf为他对Mew的念想贴上标签叫 ‘受之吸引’。可因‘受之吸引’不知不觉贴在 ‘老师-学生’之前。

他逐渐厌恶训练结束Mew请每位同学都吃摩托大叔的冰淇淋。

仿佛那不是专属于他和Mew的酸甜。

少年于是认命：人类的丑恶情绪，随蛾趋光、蝶恋花，避不得。

接受了避不得才放任由心驱动的马车驶往Mew、大胆加鞭；避不得因此前所未见对事、对人的执着投射在实习教师身上、施以了纵容方针。

没人跟Gulf说该停止了就不停；抱着小小违和感、一点点靠近，擅自失落、善妒或狂喜。

满心满眼只有那个长他六岁的成熟男人。

才发现或许Aom能算是他生命中莫种重大的先知角色，早早预示了Gulf正在长到没有尽头的夏日里疯得彻底。

12.

一年一度联赛开打。

Gulf作为球队前锋不负众望获得了全市第一；一星期后，由Mew带领的游泳队也拿了保底的综合项目第三名。

紧接着闭幕，各校学生、家长、啦啦队聚集游泳池、喷射彩带，宣告明年再会。

这时还没换回学生制服的Gulf找到淋浴间前、受校刊社采访着的Mew。

狭长空间内、隔着百来人的热切招手被忽略，Gulf湿漉漉的头发不停往漂亮的锁骨滴着水。

不气馁的男孩赤条条跑跳至男人身边。

“哟。”  
“哟什么哟……”

校刊社同学刚点头离开，Mew马上准确接住Gulf总是突兀的搭话“恭喜你啊、这下你在学校真成大红人了。”

Gulf盯着Mew笑起来的眼睛里头藏着星辰，想这一刻大胆或许能被准予“……那你有什么奖励给我？”

“嗯？你想吃什么吗？”Mew一脸天真。

Gulf光/裸的肩背一下泄了气，不只Mew会对他唠叨，Gulf经常也会被Mew不经意泄漏的孩子气打败“为什么一定得是吃的啊？”

“那……给你操行成绩加分？”

Gulf神情尽是不屑。

“你到底想要什么啊？难搞的小鬼。”

“看你的诚意啊、你究竟有没有诚意啊话说……”

Mew心想他还真拿Gulf没辄、没辄可他也想了一会、伸手抓起Gulf头顶的毛巾按着身高还差他那么一丁点的软发使劲揉了揉。

温柔而似好心捉弄。

Mew说话时唇角离Gulf的前额很近、嘴型张合送出气息飘过去是轻吻的触感。

“……你可真棒！小鬼。老师好以你为荣！”

Mew口吻夸张似新人演员念稿台词，说完他便松开Gulf，朝其余的学生们走去。

Mew胸前和一般教练相同的口哨轻敲挂链，长廊的挂壁风扇嘎嘎转着，都一一从Gulf耳里褪去。

少年立在原地，袒/露的前胸一路到耳尖、颧骨似被红苹果滚色染过。

连吐嘈一句 ‘你这他妈算哪门子诚意！’都遗忘在闷着锅的空气里——。

13.

道别夏日的最后一场狂欢借名为高三生的毕旅。

水族馆、博物馆、文物院、山林、溪谷、大海。

人文与生态填满的行程栏位、把三天内耗尽青春期少年的无穷精力标为上策。

一如校外 ‘教学’，从来不是为 ‘教学’而生。

旅程最后一晚、寄宿于野溪边的民宿大通铺。几座被团小山、此起彼落的雄性呼噜声中，有悄声从被窝里爬起、Gulf始终牵挂的身影。

蹑脚踏着木地板、推开纸门，Gulf身上的宽松睡裤拖着地、傍晚借用Aom的沐浴露气味仍残留，却不见早先出来的Mew。

Gulf走往廊道底边，唯一一盏灯光照着楼梯间，庭院薄荷味的风从途中窗沿泄入，他方缩了一下脖子，就听见和室转角处传来Mew挖空的声线。

“你不睡觉出来干嘛？”  
“……上厕所。”Gulf吸了吸鼻子。  
“厕所不在这个方向。”  
“……那你又出来干嘛？”

“……忽然想去后山看星星。”

“我也要去！”  
“不准！”  
“不准我去、我就跟主任告状！”

——Mew又一次确信他早前的预感、Gulf果然是存心来跟他作对。

Mew先在前头走出民宿，探了探后院矮山的方位，大门上挂着的风铃这时叮当响了声、即时被Gulf按住，将静谧归还未经污染的黑夜。

两人脚下都穿着为洗澡方便的塑胶拖鞋。踏着当日午后下过阵雨的山路石阶、像廉价的不倒翁纪念品两枚，走不到五分钟，Mew便停下脚步。

“嗯？”紧跟他后方的Gulf细声表达困惑。  
下一秒并无回头的Mew朝他伸出左手，说：“这里下过雨。”

英文语法搬出来直言，Mew这是一个直述句。

可用生活情境去思考、搭配行为动作，这内涵实属不容违抗的祈使句。

那Gulf呢？他是不是又想着抗命？

可当年叱咤校园风云的Gulf并无，他甚而轻愣，顺从地把手划过掌纹、虎口，回牵住Mew。

如同上帝亲赐的导引。

少年手心不敢发力，他心脏每回扑通都缩到最紧、几近痛觉、才放大，一如山路两旁躲藏酢酱草里的小树蛙跳动力度。

来到生命夏季、蹦嘎跳的力度。

周身仅剩Mew探照前路的手机灯光、他的身形和掌心温度得以区隔黑暗与蝉鸣。  
连同Gulf身上沐浴露与薄汗都由潮湿青草气味覆盖。

一切混沌而清新。

他们抵达山顶才走了将近半小时、Gulf便冒了一身汗于夜风里冲着低草地打喷嚏。

Mew听见马上解了身上的灯芯绒外套，披到Gulf肩上。

“我不用。”  
“啧、啰唆啊。要你穿就穿。”

Gulf低头看了看在他身上大一号的外套，体感说不上来，就没发现Mew的眼神不自然飘远去。

他们双眼眺望就能看见满天星在伸手能采撷的距离。

Gulf仰着头却想着Mew的双眼，此刻装纳了星川银河，该如何温柔、深邃着勾人灵魂。

说不定、或许，有没有可能他是每天都想看看那双眼睛、看看Mew对谁都饱含温暖疼惜的眼神，也看看他眼底自己迫切的倒影，才一天天想方设法靠Mew到最近。

如同卫星追逐着发亮的恒星——。

Gulf不过做不来失速偏轨去引起Mew的注意，他只能胆大细心地提一个个问题。

“你记得自己17岁是什么模样吗？”  
“嗯？”

Mew正俯瞰深夜无光害的村落与星光点点的夜空相映，他小声念叨臭小鬼哪来那么多问题，Gulf没有漏听。

“那你的工作不本来就是解惑吗？老师。”  
“解惑不包含我的私事吧？”  
“……“Gulf想这人存心装作不会聊天的模样可真是无人能敌呢。

可幸好大人的挣扎不出两下。  
“不过说起我的17岁啊……光追着喜欢的女孩儿跑了吧。”

“漂亮吗？老师喜欢的女孩。”  
“当然啊、我还是挺能挑的。”一片昏暗里Gulf也看不清Mew臭屁的表情。  
“所以、追到了吗？”  
“没啊。”

Mew指骨搔着鼻尖，好似跟学生分享这类事情有些羞涩“我每天给她买吃的、下课装作跟她不经意在走廊碰上，放学在校门口等着跟她说句：明天见！……”

“过了半个月才发现，她总在走过学校巷口以后，和我学长勾手回家。”

“哎——”Mew站着抖了抖腿脚，扭着脖颈拉伸身体，一派轻松说：  
“总之青春不就是这样吗。”  
“不觉得遗憾吗？”Gulf发问。  
“？”  
“……你俩没能在一起。”

“噢、也是……你这个年纪可能会想喜欢一个人最后没在一起就没了意义；或者失去就如同要死了一样的痛苦、再也好不起来——”  
“可我因为当时没能真正拥有她，到现在还记得当初是如何喜欢上她的。她笑起来的模样、她喜欢绑的发型……所以哪怕是疼痛也认命地逼自己信任时间会带领我渡过去。”

“渡过去以后，遗憾也都像得着了的，就是青春。”

Gulf似没仔细听着Mew一番肺腑感言，低头盯着身上Mew的外套拉链，没再回应一句。

感到当刻气氛有些尴尬的Mew，抬手指向天喊着：“宇宙！你看他存在比时间概念还久，星星也能证明我说的话一点不假。”

Gulf没理会他像哄小孩的口吻，自说自话式嗫嚅他发觉Mew的第10001个事实：  
“你习惯在平常的聊天里夹杂说教成分。”

Mew本来挺尴尬，这会临时被唤起比Gulf还低的心智年龄，怒吼着：“怎么？你不想听可以不跟来啊？！”

Gulf却给Mew起伏的情绪打了个板，云淡风轻地说他对Mew说过最富重量的话：

“你走了以后，我肯定会想你。”

自此一口气梗着，Mew微微张嘴硬是发不出音节，他偏头凝视看不清Gulf脸孔的那一团灰色。

微凉冷凝的空气溜进两人的衣领、袖口。Mew深吸一口气，久久才如同完整承接了Gulf递给他的情绪，回说：

“……谢谢你，n’Gulf、真的谢谢你。”

14.

a班乘坐校园第三批游览车回到曼谷，已是下午四时的事。

结束三天旅程，送走学生、家长，Mew进办公室收拾出来，手里抱着的牛皮纸箱竟有八成空间占满学生平时塞给他的零食和熊猫玩偶。

他走至校门时想最后看望一眼校舍、广场，身后一小时前刚道过别的a班学生便不知从何冒出来、将他包围。

开始有人带头说感谢、还接着唱歌，Mew原来感动地都要哭了、一听男孩们的歌声……没笑出来算是老师最后给学生们的尊重。

Mew双手接过Aom代表送上的满天星花束、后半场一一和认识不至半年的学生们说话道别。

直到走至Gulf跟前，他明显迟疑一会儿。

“还给你。”Gulf把Mew的外套当面还了回去。  
他黝黑的肌肤于纤细的橘黄夕阳光下亮着铁面，看不出情绪。  
Mew悄悄叹一口气、极轻，他又一次把手往Gulf头顶上盖、眼神平视，话音似指尖敲着琴键：  
“关于你问我的第一个问题，我现在要告诉你答案。”

“因为从头至尾、我都选择相信你而相信，我不是为了你做了什么了不得的事而相信。只是因为你是你——”

“你的答案根本不符逻辑……”  
Gulf的皱眉反诘和学期初如出一辙，却在Mew揉着他的软发、退开，眼睛笑成两弯弯月，只见乌黑目珠那刻，顿悟了他笑里藏着的留声讯息：

‘嘿、17岁的你，为什么要让自己受困在无形的逻辑、道理里？’

于是Gulf揪着的一颗心就此放宽了心。  
Gulf情愿挥着手远望Mew途经冰淇淋的叭噗声没有停步、他背影如同一个永恒青春的符号嵌在校门前的黄昏街景。

在视线越发模糊之际、Gulf闭上眼睛。哪怕挥别彼此，Mew也没能给他难以承受的心痛。他没感觉像要死掉那一种痛，反而像被捧在手心里疼的。

Gulf生平第一次交付出去的真心有被小心安放着。

肯定是因为耳边不断响起Mew的温柔呢喃：

‘……会渡过去的、n’Gulf，你肯定也会渡过去。’

15.

计划和意外，永远是意外的脚程更快。

Aom和Gulf从岁数17毕业六年，一个进了国内百企做工程师、一个现正急着要跟刚认识不至三个月的南法女孩成婚。

“我说真的、见过自跳火坑的，没见过像你跳这么快的。”

租借酒店的新郎准备室在会场上面一层，里头传来的对话始终违背婚礼禁忌而行。

今天便要举行这不被新郎亲友祝福的婚礼。

“我有什么办法？Anne说我如果现在不跟她结婚，我俩就掰了。”

新郎是Aom，从外文系毕业、23岁仍在家等着继承家业的他，目前只有为自己寻得美娇娘的进度超前。

他的亲友则走上跌破一帮同学眼镜的旅程——大学读的工业工程、现在一边上班还一边在校做学士后研究。

足球少年如今虽依然不爱听他人指示做事，可脾气比当年收敛不少，唯有对Aom这个债主还是没什么耐心。

Gulf本人强调这与他上个月刚和交往两年的女友分手一点无关。

“你好自为之吧。”

Gulf最后对新郎抛下这么一句，走出准备室。排不开日程参与前日的婚礼彩排，加上新娘又要求每一环节要做到完美，Gulf最终做不了Aom的伴郎。

整体上来，Gulf身处会场里的感受如同参加高中同学会。既然都说是同学会，当然缺不了险些赶不上婚礼开场的高中导师。

Gulf当时坐在主桌旁桌，眼睁睁看着Mew在一众年长的中学教师里身着黑色西服走入他同桌。

心神瞬间回溯高校教室、球门和泳池，比思路还快。

Mew途经六年仍冰冻年岁的容颜——一点也没变。

哪怕是Mew和善的姿态、与学生玩闹应对，附带立于绝境、大气而出挑的外貌，和一点也不矜不傲的作风。

自行车少年的春夏初遇。

婚礼全程Gulf没能和Mew说上话，就连Tan等人都逮到机会和Mew上演老调的重逢戏码，唯独Gulf活像不获老师青睐的学生，一直在单方面尴尬陪笑。

直到仲夏夜之梦回响环绕，Aom成为人夫已成完成式。泪水和欢笑在杯光、清酒、盛宴中呼应上帝礼赞。高雅、优美与温馨的氛围流畅——全由新人欢送宾客时，Gulf被Aom拽出酒店廊道的画面破坏。

“你干嘛？！”  
Gulf感到莫名其妙，他一个喜糖都还没拿。  
Aom露出今日在舞台上也没见过的紧张神情“老师走了。”  
“？噢……”Gulf从疑问到理解Aom的意思，相当迅速。  
“噢什么噢？！你跟他说上话了吗？”

“没啊、他光顾着跟其他人叙旧了。”  
“天阿……”Aom差点没为Gulf的愚钝气到昏厥。  
“我拜托你脸皮厚点儿好不好？你之前暑假不都说想看到他吗？而且谁都看得出来你是老师最喜欢的学生。”  
“那都高中时候的事了……”Gulf有些别扭的甩着西服袖口。

“如果今天你不追上去找他，把该说的话都说了、那我今天办这场婚礼的意义又少了一半……”

Gulf看着Aom较真的眼神，想他过去以为懂得的亲友，怕是掩藏功力了得。

可Gulf还来不及挖苦Aom能把他和Mew的事看得明白，怎么到自己的终身大事就成了冤大头，他的人便被硬拽连推的丢进电梯里、赶出会场……。

16.

Gulf在深夜的曼谷街头狂奔，像日剧、韩剧里内心匮乏又不肯轻言放弃的男配。

他这么奋力追赶，不仅是为了Aom、也为他的荒唐青春。

平日夜晚杳无人烟的公园边陲、气喘吁吁的Gulf跟上他至今仍会经常梦见的橘黄背影、同一人。现正走往距离酒店700公尺的地铁站。

“你会不会太赶着走了？Afterparty还没开始呢！”  
Gulf在一盏聚集飞蛾的路灯底下，近乎扯着喉咙呐喊。

身在前头的Mew停了一会儿听着，忍不住笑“噗……我还以为是要打劫的、差点就报警了。”

见人停下了，Gulf暂且放心地吞一口水“可以啊、那我应该反而觉得怀念。”

Gulf说得貌似他们开启正经对话都得到警/局走过流程。

Mew这会朝Gulf转身。Gulf隔着周身一圈光晕回看过去，Mew的温柔微笑更添几分恬淡神圣。

“我听Aom说你很优秀，大学进的第一志愿、被好的公司录用，现在还一边做专题研究。”

“而我、只是一个在乡下教孩童数学的普通教师。”Mew带着笑意张开双臂，展开自己给Gulf说明 ‘我什么都没有’的样态。

Gulf想着Aom刚才焦急的眼神，稍加缕了缕呼吸。

“你离开学校以后，我又跟着校队赢了几场球赛、也持续在游泳队。因为喜欢上数学，所以刻意选读用得到数学的科系——工业工程，总共交了两任的女朋友到现在……六年了。”

Gulf流畅说着，仿佛他早在心里re过上百次，他和Mew的重逢该是如何。

晚风吹起Mew的西服外套衣䙓，他附和的声线飘飘然，好似接受那些他不在Gulf身边、他的生命历程，这些他都设想过、又或者他没有。

“是啊、六年。”Mew说。

“六年了，我发现我还有个问题不懂、老师。”Gulf说着。

却是Mew朝Gulf率先走近一步，四周静地像谎言，Gulf捏紧自己西服裤侧边的手、反白了骨节。

“如果当时17岁的我不是你的学生、你也不是我导师，你有没有可能喜欢我？”

Gulf问出口这话时不再是比赛拿名次跟Mew讨要奖励的小鬼，他已然认真完成Mew交付予他、青春未结的课题，是可以计算筹码、一张张摊开王牌和Mew谈判、推拉的平等玩家。

表明着，你看、我都渡过去了、渡过去可还是停滞不了奔向你的灵魂、仿佛你是世界、宇宙的中心——。

Mew赶忙摇头，说：“要不是在那样单纯的环境，你也不会觉得我特别的、Gulf。”

老师的意思是对过去假设等同痴想。

“那你呢？你曾觉得我特别吗？”Gulf再问。

他好奇Mew谈起初恋是否和他相同。抱着一团青涩的感情像沾了酒精的棉花，年岁也未能消融它的形状。

即便酸、甜、痴、苦都尝过一遍，那个金黄色的年纪爱上温柔耀眼的人，从此不论何时回想，沾染世尘的疲惫身躯永能被一段诚不我欺的回忆抚慰、净化。

Mew再次向Gulf走近，竟带着吓唬Gulf，看他会不会最后关头、选择倒退的气势。

可如今两人只相隔不到一个直尺的距离。

Gulf比当年长高不少，高Mew一丁点儿了，不出三公分。

如果Gulf抬起下巴、开口说些什么，就能像当年Mew巧弄、在他额前说话、挠着他的心一样。

零星驶过公园外缘的车辆都慢下速度、深怕惊扰阿提米丝。

而Mew是这一秒钟世上最勇敢的人。他迷濛着眼弯下了腰，抱紧Gulf膝上、再起身便将他的学生整个人离地托着——。

“！”

Gulf吓得赶忙扒住他的肩。

“……你看、如果我说，当年我好几次想这么做，和犯罪有什么不同。”

Mew把头埋在Gulf胃袋和胸骨间的位置，说话声音闷在Gulf的西服衬衫里。

“我什么时候觉得你特别？”

“可能当你在我身旁乖巧地午睡、你穿着球衣越过一大片草地朝我奔来、在泳池墙边把你抬起的时候、你问我要奖励的时候，又或者在出事那晚，你坚决问我为什么相信你的时候……”

Gulf盯着两人昏黄灯光下的灰影，唤回一丝理性，仔细听懂了Mew的语句，才得以慢慢看到他发旋、耳尖，和他终究仰望自己、湿润的双眼——。

原来你也早早和我一起沦陷。

Gulf感到自己整颗心被Mew紧紧捏着。冰冷卫星竟横越几光年、撞入恒星怀里。

他留白的青春电影可以再写续集。

“老师、我可不可以明目张胆地喜欢你？……”

Gulf低下头将吻送至Mew唇边前最后一次提问，却没再给Mew解答的机会。

Mew没有闭眼，他记得Gulf的一切，他短促的呼吸，他的眉眼和总被太阳晒得干裂的唇形——Gulf被小心轻放回地面，生平第一回环抱曾经为他久久凝视、追赶的肩背。

高飞许久的烟花此刻终于盛放。

Mew分开了Gulf的拥抱，抬头望天——今后无需再管是谁用拥抱和吻藏起眼泪，说了：

“今晚月色真美。”

end


End file.
